Goddess
by Ramenzula
Summary: A few days before Christmas, Raven gets captured by some people who think she's their goddess. But the thing about these people is, once they find a god or goddess they never want to let it go...
1. Mistletoe Fun

Hi, I'm Ramenzula. This is my first try at a fanfic, so be gentle.

---------------------------------

It was 2 days before Christmas and the Titans were decorating the Tower. Robin and Starfire were decorating the 20ft. Christmas tree, Beast Boy was trying to completely cover the outside of the tower with lights, and Raven and Cyborg were hanging mistletoe in every doorway.

"So remind me Robin," Starfire said. "Why exactly are we setting up a huge tree in our home and covering it with sparkling lights and shiny decorations?" "It's a tradition." Robin asked. "Don't ask where it came from, but I did it with my family for as early as I can remember. Now can you put this star on the top of the tree?"

Starfire looked at the star curiously and was about to fly to the top when all of the sudden, they noticed Beast Boy hanging outside the window upside down all wrapped up in christmas lights. "HELP!!!" He screamed.

Robin ran to the window and opened it up. Then he pulled Beast Boy in. "Those stupid lights are trying to kill me!!" He cried. "What did I do to them?!" "Now remind me Beast Boy, why exactly are you doing this?" Robin asked. "All I wanted was a little fun.." Beast Boy said sadly. "I do not get this hanging the lights outside our home thing either, what is the meaning of that?" Starfire asked. "Don't worry about it." Robin answered.

Meanwhile, Raven and Cyborg had hung mistletoe in almost every doorway in the tower. "So we've done the workout room, the living room, the evidence room all our rooms, is there anything we missed?" Cyborg asked. "Does it really matter?" Raven protested. "Ohh, I know what we missed!!" Cyborg said, ignoring Raven's remark. "The furnace room!!" "No one even goes down there!" Raven exclaimed. "It'll just be a waste of time!" "But we have to get EVERY doorway in the whole tower!!" Cyborg said. Raven didn't want to go, so he had to pull her the whole way there.

In 10 minutes Cyborg and Raven finished and came back to the living room, Robin and Starfire were just finishing the tree, and Beast Boy was hanging outside the window again. This time Cyborg untied him. "Dude!! I HATE these lights!!!" He screamed. Then he turned into a hawk and flew back up to the top of the tower.

"I see you three aren't done yet so, Raven let's hang up some more mistletoe over there just for the heck of it!!" Cyborg said, knowing how he was getting on Raven's nerves. "Ugghh!!" Raven cried. Then she just decided to watch Cyborg hang it up.

Suddenly Beast Boy started hanging outside the window again. Raven walked over to the window and untied him. Then she decided that she was going to finish the lighting. In ten seconds she did what Beast Boy did in 2 hours, which was a very small part. In about 5 minutes the rest of the tower was done perfectly. Then she flew back through the tower window.

"Dude!!" Beast Boy said when she got back in. "That was my job!!" "Yeah, but at the rate you were going you wouldn't be done until New Years." She answered. By that time Cyborg was done and so were Starfire and Robin. "I'm going to make some cocoa, anyone else want some?" Raven asked. "ME!!" everyone else screamed as they sat down on the couch. Then Beast Boy whispered something into Robin's ear and they both snickered.

As Raven walked into the kitchen, Beast Boy screamed, "STOP!!" Then he ran up and started talking to her about stuff like reindeer. Then Robin moved over next to Cyborg. "Hey, look at that!" he said excitedly, pointing at Raven.

"Oh no, you're not saying that-"

"Yes I am!"

"I don't have to-"

"Yes you do!"

"Oh no!!"

"Oh yes."

Cyborg's face turned bright red either from anger or humiliation. "I'll get you for this Robin!!" He said angrily. Robin crosses his arms sinisterly. "Don't look at me, Beast Boy helped!" he said.

Beast Boy turned around and sat down next to Robin. Cyborg walked over to Raven. "What?" Raven asked.

"Hi Raven... what's up?"

"Uhh... the ceiling?"

"Err.."

"Yes..."

"I think you better check."

Raven looked up, only to see the mistletoe Cyborg hung up "just for the heck of it". "Oh NO!!" She screamed. Robin was snickering and Beast Boy was chanting, "DO IT!! DO IT!!" "I'll get you two for this!!" Cyborg growled. Then he bent over and kissed Raven on the cheek. Raven looked like she was about to faint. Robin and Beast Boy were laughing hysterically. They were laughing so hard they fell on the floor and rolled around.

Cyborg sat back down on the couch. "I do not understand." Starfire said. "Why did you just-" "Tradition." Cyborg said before she could finish.

Raven snapped out of it and was glaring at Robin as Beast Boy. They stopped laughing and saw her. "Uh-oh..." Beast Boy stammered. Before Raven could do anything, the Teen Titans buzzer went off and they had to go fight crime.

--------------------------------------

End Chapter 1, I hope you liked it. Stay tuned.


	2. Kidnapped

Thanks people who reviewed. Now here's the next chapter.

-----------------

Within a few minutes, the titans flew to the middle of the city when they saw a group of strangely dressed people destroying stop signs for no real reason.

"You know," Robin said to them. "Those stop signs are there for a reason, and that reason wasn't to be destroyed." "Then I guess we'll just have to destroy you." One of the people said. Then they all took out a little gun and started blasting blue beams at the titans. "Titans, MOVE!!" Robin cried as he jumped out of the way of the blue beam just in time.

Beast Boy turned into a goat and ran at them. He managed to knock one down, but then another one blasted him. He turned back into a human and fell onto the ground.

Then Cyborg gave it a shot. He blasted the one that got Beast Boy, but then another one got him.

One by one, these people took down Robin, and then Starfire. When raven was the only one left, she started throwing dumpsters and huge rocks at the people. She got rid of a few more, but the one jumped onto her back. While she was fighting that one, another one was messing with the gun. Then when she wasn't looking, the one on her back jumped away and she was blasted with a pink beam. She passed out and fell down. Then the people who were left picked her up and carried her away.

"Raven!!" Cyborg and Robin cried. They tried to get up but the blue beams made it so they couldn't move. In a few minutes the blue beams wore off and they got up and tried to follow where the people went. They looked for about 10 minutes but then they realized they were going in circles.

"Our friend has been kidnapped!! What will we do?!" Starfire cried. "Fortunately for us, those idiots forgot to disable her communicator." Cyborg said. "At least we can track her."

Later that day

In a few hours, Raven was coming to. She looked around and saw that she was in a place she had never seen before. It was like a jungle, and it was warm without any snow even though it was a few days before Christmas. Raven was on what looked like a huge oval plate with a big fire in the middle of it. She looked over the edge and saw that the plate was one a huge statue of her. 'Am I dreaming?' she wondered.

She was about to fly off the statue and try to get home, but when she got into the air she couldn't go up more than 20 ft. "What's going on?!" she cried. "All hail the goddess!!" she heard a voice say. Then a person walked onto the plate. "What's going on?" Raven asked.

"You're our goddess."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Then why can't I leave this oval thing?"

"You might have noticed the things around your ankles. Those are designed to keep you here."

Raven looked at her ankles. They each had a black ring on them and a rope coming out of the ring. The rope was tied to a post on the edge of the oval. "But if I'm your goddess, why won't you let me do what I want and do?" she asked. "You'll never leave us again." The person responded.

"So Cyborg, where is she?" Robin asked a little later. "5 miles east, and 4 north." Cyborg answered. "WE HAVE TO WALK 9 MILES?!!" Beast Boy cried. "Err.. yeah!!" Cyborg said sarcasticly. "AHHH!!!" Beast Boy screamed. "MY LEGS WILL GET CRAMPED!!! THEN THEY'LL FALL OFF!!!! AND THEN I'LL DIEEEEEEEE!!!!" Then he fell over backwards. The other titans watched him fall.

"Well anyway," Cyborg continued. "I don't want to walk either. So this is how we'll get there." He pushed a button and a hole appeared in the ground in front of them. Then the T-car came out of the hole. "How did you do that?" Robin asked. "I was bored yestarday so I decided to make it do that." Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy got up. "I thought you said we had to walk!!" He said, eying the T-car. "Well, I changed my mind. Now everyone get in." Cyborg answered.

The titans got in and Cyborg started the engine. "Hold on Raven." He muttered under his breath. Then they drove off.

----------------------------

This chapter was a little shorter, but oh well. Please review.


	3. The Walk in the Oasis

Sorry I took so long, my brother was reformatting the computer and the internet didn't work. Thanks people who reviewed, and here's the next chapter.

---------------

"Come on! Just let me go!!" Raven cried, desperately trying to break free. "I told you, you're not getting away. Other than that, you can basically to whatever you want." The person answered.

"Fine I didn't want to have to do this but..." Raven used her powers to grab a huge tree from the jungle below. Then she used it swat at the person on the plate. "Stop it! What do you think you're doing?!" he cried. "Whatever I want." Raven replied with a sinister smile.

In a few minutes the person ran screaming off the plate screaming. "Go tattle on me al you want! See if I care!" Raven called after him. In a few minutes more of those people came and tried to calm her down. Each one that came got the tree treatment.

Meanwhile, a few miles away...

All the other Titans were headed Raven's way. For a long time they were surrounded by desert, but in a few minutes they came they came to an oasis. It was way to overgrown to drive through so they all got out.

"Cyborg, how close are we?" Robin asked. "We still have 5 miles left. Looks like they took her to the middle of this thing. If we want to get to her, we'll have to walk." Cyborg answered.

"5 MILES?!" Beast Boy cried. "THROUGH THIS THING??!! IT'S PROBABLY INFESTED WITH MOSQUITOS!! I'LL CATCH MALIREA!! THEN I REALLY WILL DIE!!!!!" Then he fell over again.

"Might I suggest we start walking?" Starfire asked, ignoring Beast Boy. "The sun is very low in the sky." "Easy for you to say, FLY GIRL!!" Beast Boy snapped. "Star's right, we should get going." Robin agreed.

About an hour later the sun set. Beast Boy was right, the oasis _was_ infested with mosquitoes. They spent almost the whole hour swatting mosquitoes and trying to restrain from screaming as Starfire to shut up about asking about questions like why these angry bugs thought she was delicious, what kind of plant that was, and most of all, 'are we there yet?'.

But luckily, when the sun set all the mosquitoes went away. The place they were at wasn't as overgrown as the rest of the oasis, but it was still really dark.

"How much father away did they take her?" Robin asked. Cyborg looked at his communicator and then back at Robin. "I don't know how to brake this to you, but we've only gone about half of a mile." He said sadly. Robin looked shocked. "Well, I guess we should probably turn in for the night then." He said.

Cyborg and Robin tried to get to sleep, but they couldn't help the fact that Starfire and Beast Boy were arguing with each other over who had to sleep next to the palm tree with the wasp nest on it. The arguing let to screaming and yelling, which soon led to the sounds of hissing snakes and the throwing of starbolts.

Robin and Cyborg clenched their jaws and tried harder to sleep, but then Robin's hair took direct hit from a starbolt, leaving a big starbolt shaped imprint. "Nice shot, PRINCESS!!" Beast Boy yelled. "It's not all my fault!!" Starfire screamed in protested. "If you hadn't pushed me-"

"ENOUGH!!" Robin yelled. "Starfire, over there. Beast Boy, over there. Now just sleep, PLEASE!!" He pointed in two different directions. "Haha!! You get the tree with the wasp nest, JERK!!" Starfire and Beast Boy yelled in unison. Then they walked over to their trees, cursing each other under their breath.

Meanwhile...

Raven had enjoyed the rest of the day. The new rule was anyone who dared to step onto Raven's plate was hit with a huge tree. Now just about everyone was terrified of her.

When it got dark and Raven was ready to go to sleep, she noticed that unless he wanted to sleep standing up she would have to sleep on a cold stone next to a fire. Then the last person in the oasis who wasn't terrified of her (besides the other Titans) came onto the plate and offered her a huge pillow as big as she was. Raven took the pillow and told the person to leave unless they wanted to be hit with a tree.

Then she took the pillow to the edge of the plate and sat down on it. She thought about the day, hitting people with trees, ordering them around, being worshiped for doing nothing, she could really get used to this! Then she looked up to the moon, noticing how quiet it was there. Too quiet. As much as she thought she didn't like the noise at Titans Tower, she knew that if she was stuck her she would miss it.

Then questions started running through her mind. Did the other Titans miss her? Would they try to save her? Where were they? How far away from them was she? What would happen if they saved her? The next question made her gasp. What if they _didn't_ save her? What if she was stuck here forever? What if the Titans brought in Blackfire in her place? What was Cyborg planning for revenge on Robin and Beast Boy? What if they pulled a fast one with Cyborg and Starfire like they did on her? She tried to deny it, but secretly she hoped they wouldn't do that, or hadn't done that.

Raven sighed and looked at the jungle below her. She wasn't in the happy mood she was a minute ago. She tried to find the Titans with her mind and talk to them but she couldn't focus, no matter how hard she tried. That made her decided not to try meditating.

With nothing else to do, she pulled the pillow close to the fire. Then she lay down on it and in a few minutes she was fast asleep.

A few hours later

Robin woke up. It was the middle of the night and the moon was shining in his face. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. Just as he was closing his eyes, he saw Cyborg on sitting on a rock looking down. He decided to go over and talk to him. Robin sat down on the rock next to him. "Hey." He said.

Cyborg jumped a little. "Oh, I though you were asleep." He said. "I have some bad news." "What?" Robin asked. "Is it about Raven?" "No, look down." Cyborg answered. Robin looked down. They were on a cliff about 100ft above the jungle. Really far away on the edge of the horizon, they could see what looked like a fire. "See that fire?" Cyborg asked. "That's were she is." "Wow.." Robin sighed. "How are we going to get off this cliff?" "I was thinking BB and Star could fly over there and show us the way on the ground. That is, if they aren't still so mad at each other." Cyborg answered. Robin smiled. "I'm sure we can get them to cooperate. Now I'm going back to sleep." He said. He was just walking away when Cyborg stopped him.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Not sure, but I think she probably is. Raven can fight pretty well at times, you know."

"Yeah."

"Good night."

"Good night."

--------------

That's the end of Chapter 3, please review if you read it. Stay tuned.


	4. The First Escape

Sorry I took so long, I was busy. My new goal is to get at least one new chapter up per week. And for those of you who think this might be a CyXRae fic, you'll just have to wait and see...

It was early the next morning and Robin was just waking up. He was expecting to see the oasis sky, but instead he saw solid gray. He sat up. Him and the other titans were inside of what looked like a big gray jail cell.

Beast Boy was looking out the barred window at the front. "Guys, I think we're here." He said. The other titans walked up to the window. They saw the big statue of Raven.

They all cheered. "Now all we need to do is break out of this, get Raven, and go home!! That was easy!!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Too easy. Robin said slowly. "Titans, we need to be careful. This could be a... trap?"

Cyborg had already blown the front off the cell and ran out. Beast Boy and Starfire followed. "So much for that idea." Robin muttered as he walked out.

Meanwhile, Raven was waking up too. She looked at the sun and wondered who she should swat with a tree today. As she thought she heard someone coming she tried to get a tree, but her powers didn't work. She tried again and again, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?!" she cried. "Well," a person said, walking onto the plate. "From the very beginning we knew you couldn't trust you. But the tree thing was just too much. Now if you would notice the things around your wrists, they make it so your powers are completely useless. From now on, you'll need our permission to use them."

Raven looked at her wrists. They each had a glowing black band around them. She was outraged. First her friends, then her powers. The person walked away. "Merry Christmas to you too." She muttered angrly.

Meanwhile, the titans were getting to the big Raven stature, which was a lot farther away than it looked. Eventually when they finally got there, they decided to work out a plan.

"Okay, first we'll take out the guards, then we'll get her. Got it?" Robin instructed. "Ehh, Robin? How about you three go after the guards and I'll get her to save the time?" Beast Boy asked. "Good idea. Titans SPLIT!!" Robin answered. They all went their ways.

Raven was sitting on the edge of the plate thinking about how she'd probably never see her friends again. She sighed sadly. Then she heard a voice in the bushes say, "_Raaaaaven.."_

She walked over to the bush and saw Beast Boy crouched inside of it. "Raven!! Are you alright? Every one has flipped out over you!!" he exclaimed.

"I wasn't sure if you guys came after me or not!" she said happily. "Come on, let's get out of here!!" Beast Boy cried. He started to run off the plate when he noticed Raven wasn't following him. "Raven, what's wrong? Why aren't you coming? He asked. "I can't." she answered.

"Why? Is this your family or something?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at the ground. She had her arms and legs pulled inside her cloak all this time so Beast Boy couldn't see the bands. Then she moved her cloak out of the way so he could see them. Beast Boy gasped.

"They make it so I can't use my powers or leave this plate." She said. "I'm sorry, but I have to stay here." "I'll get them off. Hold on." Beast Boy said. He turned into an alligator and bit off the bands around her wrists right away. He was about to get rid of the bands around her ankles but then someone came onto the plate.

"And what do you think you're doing, goddess?" the person asked. "Getting away." Raven answered. She picked up a huge rock and threw it at the person. He dodged and blasted Beast Boy with a blue beam.

"Raven help!! I can't move!!" Beast Boy cried. Raven was about to throw another rock at the person. But just before she was about to drop the rock on him, he used his telekinetic powers to pick up Beast Boy and hold him above the fire.

"You see goddess, I to have these powers. Now we have a deal. If you drop that boulder on me, I will drop your friend in the fire!!" The person said.

As much as Raven wanted to be free again, she couldn't let this person drop Beast Boy in the fire. She set the rock down and closed her eyes. "You win. Now let him go." She said.

"Good girl." The person said. He set Beast Boy on the ground. Then two more people come on to the plate and snapped the black bands back on her wrists.

"No!!" Beast Boy moaned. The person turned around and glared at Beast Boy. "Now scram, that is, unless you want to be firewood." He said. Raven opened her eyes and sadly watched Beast Boy run off the plate.

Then all the people walked off the plate. On the way off the guy glared at Raven. "If we get one more escape plan you'll be very sorry." He growled.

Raven was miserable for coming so close to being free. If that guy was one minute later she would be gone by now. If they wouldn't have taken her powers she would have hit him with a tree for that. But then she realized; without her powers these people could make her fate go wherever they wanted it to go. And as easy as anything that fate could be...death.

This chapter was shorter by a lot. I hope you guys like it. Keep reading.


	5. The Flames

Hi, I'm getting the next chapter up 6 days early!! And as for you people who are worried about what parings (if any) are in this fanfic don't worry about it. I'm not really into the real heavy stuff. So enjoy it!!!

Beast Boy was just making it down to the bottom of the statue. He sighed sadly. Then he heard Robin on his communicator say, "Beast Boy, report!!" Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and opened it up. "Oh, hey Robin." He said slowly.

"Did you get Raven?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Dude!! I would've if I could've, but I couldn't!!"

"What happened?"

"They had her strapped down so she can't get off the top of that statue and she can't use her powers at all. I broke the thing that controlled her powers, but they had extras. As soon as we were about to get away a guard came and tried to throw me in a fire!! Then they put the things back on and made me leave."

"...Oh."

"How did the guard thing go?"

"Not good, we lost."

"Now what are going to do?"

"Wait where you are. We'll find you in a few minutes."

5 minutes later

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg found Beast Boy. He was sitting on a rock next to a waterfall coming off the Raven statue. "So Robin, what are we going to do now?" Beast Boy asked. "Let me think for a minute. Then I'll tell you." He answered.

Meanwhile, on the top of the Raven statue...

"What a bunch of creeps!!" Raven growled as she sat down on the pillow next to the fire. "I came so close to getting out of here, but then that freak had to come and then..."

"Well, goddess," the same guard said. "I had no idea you were so miserable." "Get off my plate you freak." Raven growled. "My name is Threamitesojntwo, not 'you freak'." The guard said.

Raven's eyes opened wide. "What?!" she cried. "Threamitesojntwo." He said.

"And I thought Slade was a stupid name..."

"WHAT?!"

"Nuthin'..."

"Well anyway," Threamitesojntwo began. "We didn't know you were so unhappy here with us. So I guess we'll just have to... let you go."

Raven was overjoyed. "YES!!" she cheered as she jumped up into the air. Threamitesojntwo smiled coldly. "Follow me." He said. He walked over to the fire and stared into the flames. Raven followed. Then two guards came and let held her still next to the fire.

"Like I said goddess," Threamitesojntwo said with a sinister smile. "We can't keep you here in our sacred oasis if you're so miserable. We'll just have to return you to the skies were you belong!"

He threw a powder into the fire and the flames shot up almost twice as high. Raven gasped as the two other guards lifted her up above the fire.

"I've got it!!" Robin cried. "This time, Cy and me will take out the guards. Star and BB, you two go get Raven. Now you have help!! Titans, SPLIT!!"

Beast Boy and Starfire flew up to the top of the statue. "Alright Star, sit back and watch a pro." Beast Boy said as he turned into a snake and slithered beneath the oasis bushes. Starfire did her best to keep her eye on him, but it's not easy finding a green snake in a bunch of oasis bushes.

"NO!! STOP IT!!" Raven cried. "Goddess, now be reasonable. You hate it here, so you'll probably like the heavens better!! Now drink this, it'll make you burn faster." Threamitesojntwo said as he handed her a test tube with a blood-red liquid in it.

"I don't trust you at all, but what have I got to loose?" Raven said sadly. She took the tube and drank it. It tasted horrible. She almost spit it out, but then she forced it down.

"Now goddess, this is your grand finale." Threamitesojntwo said sinisterly. Raven stared down into the flames. In a few seconds she would be down there. Then she closed her eyes and the guards let go.

Things are looking pretty bad for Raven. And no, Chapter 6 won't be up tomorrow, sorry. Keep reading.


	6. Raven's Death

Sorry I took so long, there was a long range assignment last week. But now I'm back, and this story will probably only last about 2 more chapters. The last chapters will probably be a lot shorter. Enjoy the chapter!

------------------------

There was nothing Raven could do now. She had to admit the truth: she was going to die. As she got into the flames, it got really hot. Then she felt something push her, but she didn't open her eyes. Then she hit something hard. She assumed it was the stone bottom of the fire. Then she passed out.

Meanwhile, Starfire had lost site of Beast Boy. She looked up just in time to watch Raven fall into the fire. "NO!!!" she screamed. She flew towards the fire, but she was too late. She couldn't save Raven. Starfire walked over to the edge of the statue sadly. When she got there, she saw Beast Boy kneeling over Raven's body.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried. "Come on!! Wake up!!!" At first it looked like she was dead, but then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Friend!! You are unharmed!!!!!" Starfire cried happily. She pulled Raven off the ground and hugged her. Raven was really confused. She pushed Starfire away slowly. "Starfire? Beast Boy? How did you get-- Why aren't I dead?!" She asked. "We walked. That answers number one. But for number two, just before you got into the flames I turned into an eagle and pushed you out of the way." Beast Boy answered.

Starfire zapped the bands off Raven's wrists. But by this time, Threamitesojntwo and the guards realized Raven wasn't dead in the fire. "What?! YOU AGAIN?!" Threamitesojntwo screamed as he glared at Beast Boy. "CHARGE!!"

The guards came running at them. Before they could do anything, Starfire zapped the bands off Raven's ankles so now she was completely free.

"Alright you freak," Raven growled. "It's payback time!!" She picked up a huge tree and hurled it at him.

Threamitesojntwo dodged it, but then he got hit with a starbolt. Then the guards stuck up behind Starfire and Beast Boy. The zapped them with the blue beams.

Raven didn't see this because she was too busy with snapping the bands onto Threamitesojntwo's wrists and tying him to a tree. But then she heard Starfire yell, "RAVEN HELP!!!" Raven turned around, only to see the guards holding Starfire and Beast Boy above the fire.

This made Raven get really mad. She picked up the fire and threw it off the edge into the pond in front of the stature. That made the guards get really scared. They dropped Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Now you'll be really sorry for everything you did to me while I was here!!" Raven growled. Then Beast Boy and Starfire saw Raven do things they thought no one could ever do.

Her eyes turned red and then seven long black tentacles came out from underneath her cloak. The tentacles grabbed the guards and pulled them towards her. When she got them almost inside her cloak, they turned into a bright white ball and exploded. Then Raven changed back to normal size.

A few villagers came up to the statue. They heard they explosion, and they demanded to know what happened. But by this time, Raven was getting really sick of people coming to her asking her to do things for her, which was what occupied a lot of her time there. Most of these people had treaded her like their own personal slave. Just seeing these people made her think they wanted her to do something for them. She was really fed up with that. Now there was a new policy. Instead of getting hit with a tree whenever someone came onto her plate, now anyone who did got thrown off the edge.

Now she turned a huge black dragon and roared really loud. That made Beast Boy hide behind Starfire. Raven picked up everyone in her mouth and spit them off the edge. She did that to everyone who came onto her plate until they stopped coming.

Now it was time to deal with Threamitesojntwo. She flew over to the tree he was tied to. "Now it's your turn." Raven growled in a voice that wasn't human. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and made about ten jagged rocks appear out of the ground. Then she pushed him up above the rocks.

"Wait a second, goddess." Threamitesojntwo said sinisterly. "Before you drop me into the rocks, I think you might want to know something. Remember that red liquid you drank before we were about to drop you in the fire?" "Yeah, so?" Raven growled.

"I thought you might want to know that the thing you drank was cursed blood. Meaning, once it gets into your bloodstream every atom of blood in you will explode at the speed of light!!" Threamitesojntwo crossed his arms. "So now, we know there's no way you can't die!"

Raven opened her eyes wide. "Shut up!!" she screamed. She let go of Threamitesojntwo and he fell onto the rocks and died.

Raven would have been happy about winning, but now she was terrified. She was going to die after all!! Starfire and Beast Boy walked over to her. Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rae." He said. "That guy was probably trying to scare you. I don't think there really is such a thing as cursed blood." Raven agreed. It took her a few minutes to calm down after that.

"Come on you two!!" Beast Boy said a few minutes later. "Let's get out of here!! It's Christmas Eve, and I still haven't finished the lighting on the inside of the tower yet!!" Starfire and Raven groaned in unison.

Beast Boy and Starfire walked away. Raven started to follow them, but then she stopped. "You guys..." she started. Starfire and Beast Boy spun around. "What?!" What's wrong?!" Starfire asked as she ran over to Raven. "I.. don't.... feel... so... good.." Raven answered. Her hands started shaking really fast, and then she fell to the ground.

--------------------

Things still aren't looking so good for Raven. Stay tuned.


	7. Christmas

Here's the last chapter. Hope you liked the story, cause now it's about to end. Enjoy the chapter!!

"NO!!" Beast Boy screamed. "We came so close to getting her back!!" He knelt down next to her. Then he started shaking her shoulders. "Raven!! Come on!! He cried. "You can't go!! Not yet!! It's Christmas!! Come back!! Come on!! Please!! I'm sorry I yelled at you for lighting up the tower, I'm sorry for catching you and Cyborg under the mistletoe, I'm sorry I couldn't rescue you the earlier, and if you come back I won't light up the inside of the tower!!! Please..." He looked down.

Starfire looked off the edge of the statue. "I'll miss you, friend." She said slowly. Raven wasn't breathing and she wasn't moving. A tear ran down Beast Boy's cheek. Just when they were sure she was gone, they heard Raven laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god!!!" She cried. "I didn't actually think that anyone would fall for that stupid blood trick!!! Beast Boy was right, there's no such thing as cursed blood!!" Now she was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face.

Starfire and Beast Boy weren't sure whether to laugh or to slap her. Since it was Christmas they decided to let her off easy. "Come friends," Starfire said. "We must find Cyborg and Robin so we can make it back to our home."

10 minutes later

They looked all around the statue but they couldn't find Cyborg and Robin. Then they heard Robin's voice talk in Starfire's communicator. "Starfire, report." He said. Starfire pulled it out. "Yes?" she answered.

"Did you get Raven?"

"Yes."

"Is she with you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Where are you?"

"Behind that jail cell we woke up in."

"How did the battle work?"

"We looked all over but we couldn't find any guards."

"I believe Raven is responsible for that."

"What happened?"

"I shall tell you when we find you."

"Ok."

Starfire put her communicator away. "They are behind the jail cell we woke up in." She said. "Then let's get to it!!" Beast Boy said. He turned into a cheetah and ran off in that direction. Starfire and Raven did their best to keep up.

5 minutes later.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven found Robin and Cyborg behind the cell. Robin and Cyborg were happy to see Raven.

"You're back!!" Robin cried. He walked up to he and gave her a hug. Raven was a little surprised at that so she accidentally made a few trees pull out of the ground and fly off in different directions. The other Titans saw that. "Ooops..." Raven said slowly.

That gave Beast Boy an idea. When Robin walked away, Beast Boy yelled, "WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE FUN ROBIN?! I WANNA MAKE STUFF FLY TOO!!" He ran up to Raven and threw himself into her. He almost knocked her over. Then he gave her a huge hug. "WE LOVE YOU RAVEN!!!" He cried "DON'T EVER LEAVE US AGAIN!!!" Sure enough, that made about ten trees fly all over the place and then the statue fell to the ground with a thud.

All the titans laughed. "Now we need to get through this oasis again." Robin said. "Or we could just teleport." Raven suggested. She teleported herself and the other titans to the T-Car.

"Ok, now how did you know exactly were the T-Car was?" Cyborg asked. Raven shrugged. "Lucky guess." She answered.

They all got inside. On the way back to Titans Tower Raven told the whole story about the goddess thing. But she had to change some parts around to make things more interesting.

By the time they got home it was dark out. Everyone went to their rooms to wrap presents. Raven did that a week ago so she went up to the top of the tower. She was looking at the city and the huge 50ft. Christmas tree that was set up by the lake.

In a few minutes Beast Boy finished wrapping presents and went up to the top of the tower. He didn't know Raven was up there and got a little surprised when he saw her. He went over and talked to her.

"Hey Raven." He said. Raven jumped. "Oh... hi." There was silence for a few seconds until Beast Boy started talking again.

"Betcha glad to be home again."

"Yep, here I have freedom."

"Is that story you told on the way home really all true?"

"Most of it."

"Wow..."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"...Yeah!!"

"I sort of... didn't meditate for two days."

"What does that mean?"

Suddenly most of the ornaments on the huge Christmas tree either exploded or flew into the water. "Ooops..." Raven said.

"Wow..."

"My emotions aren't under control that much. Meditating keeps them under control and when I don't meditate my emotions go haywire."

"Is that why you've been acting so weird today."

"Probably yes."

"Coool..."

"I'm going to go back inside. It's getting cold out here."

"Wait... Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I.. give that thing that makes everything fly one more shot?"

Raven smiled. "Sure." She said.

Beast Boy ran at her and gave her another huge hug. All the other ornaments on the tree went flying and the huge tree shot up like a rocket and flew into the water with a huge splash.

They both laughed. "Well, that was a nice tree, while it lasted." Raven said. They both went back into the house.

Christmas Morning.

All the titans had put their presents under the tree the night before. Raven was the first one up. She turned on the lights to the Christmas tree and looked out the window. Things at Titans Tower seemed a lot better since she came back from the goddess thing. Then she sat down on the couch and started reading.

Cyborg was up next. He sat down on the couch next to her. "Hey." He said. Raven looked up from her book. "Oh, hi." She answered.

She went back to reading her book. The night before she had meditated so her powers and emotions were back under control.

"You know," Cyborg started. "When you were kidnapped I suddenly got a great idea on how we can get back at Robin and Beast Boy." Raven closed her book and looked up at him with some interest. "What was that?" she asked.

Cyborg was just about to tell her when Robin and Starfire walked in talking. Cyborg bent down and whispered it in her ear. They both chuckles sinisterly.

Then Beast Boy ran into the room. He flew through the air and landed next to Raven. "I WANNA MAKE STUFF FLY!!" he yelled. Raven glanced over at him. "Sorry Beast Boy, before I went to sleep last night I meditated." She said. "Awwww..." He complained.

"Ok, let's open some presents." Robin said. Starfire walked over to the tree and picked up a present. Robin followed her and walked_ right underneath the mistletoe_. Before he could get any farther Raven rushed over to him and told him his mask wasn't on straight.

Meanwhile Cyborg pointed out to Beast Boy that Robin was standing under the mistletoe. "Oh no, you're not saying that I have to.."

"Yup."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"But he's a... HE!!"

"Shoulda thought about that before making me do that to Raven."

"Oh my god!!"

"Go on B.B."

Beast Boy looked like he was about to cry. He walked up to Robin and pointed out the mistletoe. Robin fainted. Raven walked down to the couch and sat down where Beast Boy had been sitting.

"Wait, he fainted now so that means I don't have to kiss him, right?" Beast Boy said happily. "That doesn't mean anything, at least now he won't feel the pain." Cyborg answered.

Then Beast Boy did the thing you all probably thought he did. Everyone was silent for a second, but then Cyborg and Raven started laughing hysterically. Starfire had seen this, and it only made her madder at Beast Boy.

In a few minutes Robin woke up. "Is it over?" he asked. "Yes." Starfire answered angrily. "Robin, I cannot believe you liked _him _better than anyone else all this time." "I don't Star," He responded. "It was a dare. I wish it was you instead of him."

Starfire smiled in a way that was even happy for _her_. 'Did I just say that?!' he thought.

"Ok, now who wants to open presents?" Cyborg asked. He was already kneeling next to the tree pulling out his presents. "ME!!" Everyone cried. They all opened their presents happily.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Starfire was trying to impress Robin almost the whole day while she kept Beast Boy at 20ft. away from him. But that wasn't too hard, seeing that Robin and Beast Boy were avoiding each other at all costs. It was almost impossible to see them in the same room.

Raven treated the day just like any other day. The only difference for her was that the other titans were trying to make her involved with the Christmas activities almost every minute of the day, especially Beast Boy and Cyborg. Most days she would have told them to get lost, but since it was Christmas she decided to do most of the things they wanted her to do. But to her, it seemed like Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to see who could include her in the most things. It was almost as if they were fighting over her. But that didn't matter. They were all just friends... right???

The End. Hope you liked it. So much for the short chapter idea. I'm not going to make a sequel because I'm out of ideas. But I'm going to write more stories.....


End file.
